Learning to Move On!
by GothicChick2007
Summary: Miley has lost someone in her family now can Jake pull her back together to be the person she is and who she should become. Youll have to read to find out.


_**Learning to move on. **_

_**By Kristen Piquette (Dont Own Hannah Montana)**_

Miley was walking around her home in Malibu. She was 22 and she had been married for 2 years to Jake Ryan. He had come back in their sophmore year and made Miley so happy. She even trusted him with her secret. About a year after he came back Miley's dad came down with cancer and was in and out of the hospital. He went into remission a year later. Everyone was happy that the danger of losing him was over. In their freshman year of College it came back and this time he wasnt so lucky. Miley was heartbroken and stop being Hannah Montana. Months went on and Jake even tried to get her to go back and do the one thing she loved but she was to afraid about really accepting the fact he really gone. Jake,Lilly and Oliver tried everything to get her back into the world she loved but nothing worked. Until one night Jake had a priemere for his new movie. They wanted Hannah Montana at their Priemere and it turns out Jake had it dedicated to her father. She put on the Hannah Montana wig on for the first time in 6 months. Her and Lola went to the Priemere of Jake's new movie called Zombie High The Movie. She went and was caught off guard because by the press and their questions about her manger / dad's death. Luckily Jake saved her from that one. (Movie Priemere flashback) Miss.Montana how are you coping with the fact that this is your first outing in the public eye since your Manger / Father died from Cancer 6 months ago. I... i have been dealing with it the only way i know can we not talk about this says Hannah/Miley as she started to cry. Jake noticed the tears coming down his girlfriends face and even though they werent a couple when she was Hannah Montana because the world didnt know her secret. He raced over to her as a concerned friend because thats what Hannah Montana and Jake Ryan are in the public eye. Getting over to Hannah in what seem to be a split second. Shh its okay lets get you inside. Yes thank you Jake Says Hannah. (Inside ) I told you i wasnt ready but you forced me to come. I cant handle any of this. Yes you can. Says who Jake. I do your stronger then you know. You just havent discover it yet.I just miss him you know i dont know what to do without him. Hon he wouldnt want you to grieve for ever over him he would want you to move on and be the person you are and the person your meant to be says Jake. Thanks Jake. Anything for you smiles Jake. (After the Priemere) Walking out of the Priemere and facing the reporters one last time before going home. They wanted to know about what was going to happen to Hannah Montana and Hannah anwsered truthfully she didnt really know becuause she was still grieving but there was a chance that something good would come out of all of this.(Home) Jake i think i am going to start to record for Hannah Montana again says Miley. Are You sure. Yeah i think i'm finally ready to move on at least with this part of my life. Thats good for you Miles. Your dad would be proud. I know but, I couldnt do it without you. I love you Jake I love you too Miley always will.

(Present) Jake came in and saw his wife of two years standing by the window that overlooked the ocean. Miley you okay. Yeah i was just thinking aboout my dad and when i first reappeared as Hannah. Yeah you wont being doing that for awhile. I can still i would just have to lie about why i weigh so much. Your pregnant and Hannah Montana is still single at twenty-two. True but Miley stewart isnt and she hasnt been single in years. Its Miley Ryan says Jake.What. You said Miley Stewart your last name isnt Stewart its Ryan. I know. I just cant believe i am twenty - two and pregnant with Jake Ryans Kid. I can says Jake. I love you so much Jake. I love you too. Everything is going to be okay.I think we finally learned to move on. (9months later) Jake my water broke. Alright we are getting you to the hospital. Call Lily ,Oliver and Jackson NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay were at the hospital and they rest of them are on their way. (4 hours later) Jake came out of the deliver room. He was smiling and he walked over to his friends. Twins . She had twins. One girl and one boy. What are the names asks Lily. The girl is named Brooke Lillian Ryan and The boy is named Robbie Ray Ryan. After my parents says Jackson.Yeah says Jake.Can we see her asks Lilly. Of course your her best friend lilly go talk to her. Congrats Mily your dad would be so happy . Thanks Lilly. Jackson came in They are so cute and you look great says Jackson. He is right says Oliver. We are all going to be just fine because we learned from the best person in the world. My dad. Jake and Miley lived happily ever after.


End file.
